-Dreams- A MakoRin Oneshot
by Ominomija
Summary: Makoto and Rin are sleeping, dreaming of each other. I wonder what they'll dream about? This is for my friend, I Is Just a Kawaii Potato, who wrote a fanfiction for me, too. Also, I have never seen Free! Iwatobi Swim Club ever, so characters might be WAYYYYYY off.


**Hey, guys, this is me, Ominomija, here with my first story! ...for an anime I didn't even watch. Haha, yeah, I never watched Free! Iwatobi Swim Club in my life, so I am deeply sorry if the characters are so OOC that it hurts, I'm only going by what my friend, I Iz Jus A Kawaii Potato, described to me, and even then, I didn't really go by it (oops, sorry not sorry). Anyways, here it is.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were chirping, bees were… doing whatever bees do, the sun was shining, and just about everyone was outside doing… something, whatever that something may be. It was a busy day for most people. That is, except for Makoto and Rin, who were still in bed, asleep. The sun peeked out through the small window of the couple's apartment. It wasn't enough sunlight to disturb them from their dreams, though, as Makoto and Rin were much too engrossed in those to be awoken. How about we take a look into these dreams?

* * *

Rin's dream was not a very delightful one. To set the scene, Rin was in a park with Makoto, who had a fatal illness in the dream. The two sat at a park bench, which stared out into a lake, as Makoto broke the news. "Today… will be the last day you will see me alive," he said weakly, since the disease was crippling him by the minute.

Rin cried out, "I don't want you to leave me, I want you to stay here forever!"

"It's okay," Makoto mumbled, "I'll always be... Right here." Makoto put a frail hand on Rin's chest. With tears streaming his eyes, Rin kissed his boyfriend. Much different from their usual hot and passionate kisses, this kiss was slow and gentle, filled with all the love Rin had accumulated for Makoto over the few years they've been together. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, which was a bit too short for Rin's liking, but he didn't want to harm Makoto in any way by kissing him for too long.

The couple sat on the bench that looked out over the beautiful lake, holding onto each other and not letting go at all. No one talked, just listened to the sounds of their breathing and the noises of the nature around them. There was an occasional cough from Makoto, which got worse and more frequent as time ticked by. The lovers stayed there for hours, unmoving. They watched as the large, orange sun went down in the sky, turning the sky a warm pink.

"It's so beautiful…" Makoto breathed out, his voice barely audible. Rin didn't say anything, only nodded and kissed Makoto's temple. He watched as a squirrel scampered by them, and one thing happened after that; Makoto went limp in Rin's arms.

* * *

Makoto's dream was a much more lighthearted one. Makoto and Rin were both sitting on the couch, mindlessly watching TV, bored to near death. That was when Rin got an idea. He crawled over to Makoto, who was on the other side of their leather couch, and poked his side. Makoto flinched and stared down at the red head in confusion, who nuzzled himself into Makoto's side and smiled up at him.

The two stared at each other for a long time, until, suddenly, with no warning at all, Rin pounced on top of Makoto and started lightly brushing his fingertips up and down his boyfriend's sides. Makoto started laughing uncontrollably, completely defenseless as Rin continued to attack his sides, stomach, and neck with his fingers. At first, he tried not to laugh, but that lasted for… half of a second. Makoto tried to squirm out of Rin's grip, but was not allowed to leave.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Rin finally stopped tickling his sweetheart. He kept Makoto pinned to the couch, though, and they gazed at each other longingly for a full minute before Rin leaned down, kissed Makoto's nose, and…

THEY BOTH WERE SWEPT AWAY BY A GIANT EAGLE. (Yes, that's right, I told you they were dreaming)

Makoto and Rin soared through the sky, staring down at the city below them. Makoto started to laugh, which was followed by Rin. Then, the two jumped off the eagle, and landed in a swimming pool.

* * *

Rin woke up with tears streaming his face. Makoto woke up laughing. The couple looked at each other, and, at the same time, asked, "What's up with you?"

Rin told Makoto about his dream first, sniffling a little in between. Makoto hugged him once his story was over and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, you know that, right? I would never get a chronic illness without your permission," he whispered in Rin's ear, chuckling slightly.

"Idiot, you can't choose whether you get to die from being sick or not," Rin retorted. Makoto laughed more and kissed his loving boyfriend's cheek as a response, then told Rin about his dream.

Rin couldn't help but giggle (yes, giggle) at the part when the two were taken by a giant eagle, instantly being put into a better mood than when he first woke up. Makoto laughed at how adorable he was, even though he tried to look so tough all the time. It was extremely humorous to him. Makoto and Rin held each other for a little while longer, before Makoto murmured, "Are we ever going to get out of bed? It's a beautiful day out," he gestured to the window, which revealed the outside world a tiny bit.

"Hell no," Rin replied with, and snuggled deep into the sheets of their bed. Makoto snorted and poked his significant other's cheek before hugging Rin close to him.

"Hey, let go of me!" Rin shouted.

"No. Not in a million years will I ever let go of you. You are worth too much to me, and I love you," Makoto said seriously, and kissed Rin's head.

With that, the two fell asleep together again, entangled in each other's arms and legs… At 2 in the afternoon.

* * *

 **Welp, that was my fanfiction on an anime I have never watched ever. I'm sorry if it was so bad your eyes bled. I have no idea how to write anything.**

 **Special thanks to I Iz Just a Kawaii Potato, again, for writing the Bertholdt x Reader fanfiction in return for this one.**

This is her page, so go and favorite and follow her!


End file.
